Sammantha Dawnstrider
Sammantha Dawnstrider is the Sky Devil Slayer of Fairy Tail as a Advanced rank. Appearance Appearance: Sam, a rather lithe woman, has been a gymnast since her youth. She is tall, and always moves with a sense of poise and meaning. Sam’s hair is the same bright pink as her mother’s, generally kept shoulder length and tied up in a ponytail with her bangs still down. A simple pair of glasses rests a top the mage’s nose and make her bright blue eyes appear larger than they actually are. Sam’s tan is light, contradicting all the time she spends outside. Black lines trace each of her ribs, starting as thin lines in front of her, and growing thicker as they move back. At the widest part of the marks they connect in a line that goes down both of her sides and hook inwards towards her stomach in a point. These give the appearance of tattoos. Sam's body has an appealing hour glass figure. Personality Sam’s a free willed spirit, going to and fro as she needs. Getting along with most everyone. Though friendly she has a huge competitive spirit, and tends to be a bit of a prankster at times. She’s the kind of woman who would fight tooth and nail to save her friends and family, but would just as soon belt them if they were ever doubting themselves. If there were one phrase to summarize her mindset, it would be: Laissez-faire, or believe in the me that believes in you. That works too. Likes - Pranks, jokes, friends, and being free Dislikes - Assholes, and Brussels sprouts. History and Story ''Backstory Sammantha was born to a mother and father near the Cloud Sea, along with her twin sister bell. Her mom was a sailor, an adventurer who would sail the seas and always come back with new trinkets and goodies. Thinking back on it, Sam’s not to sure that she was a merchant either. And her father, an ex-wizard of Fairy Tail, who didn’t make it far in his journey. Though Sam was easily able to pick up Air magic from him quiet easily. She was also a born Gymnast. Always practicing flips, and spins, and techniques in some way or another. Her physical activity matched her magic quiet well. As she grew older she would sneak out to spend time with her friends, since her day was so packed full of activity. On one of the nights, she found a small silver key that somewhat matched the one her sister had gotten from their mother, She’d give it to Bell in time. At age 16 the twins ventured out of their small city. Both going for Fairy Tail, deciding to take separate paths and see who made it to the guild first! Unfortunately for Sam, She lost the race, but along the way she met a musician, and his two Wizard Roadies, who together formed the band KRAD!. The group helped her improve her air magic, and also introduced her to a group of sailors known as “Galley Freight” Who would in exchange for music, and a few good laughs, deliever the girl to Fairy Tail! Sam’s journey took over a year, but it was a grand experience, filled with culture, great food, and new faces. Sam learned from Fairy Tail, and grew as a person. She became much stronger than she was when she first joined, and much more protective of her friends, and her new extensive family. Learning storm magic for the first time. Seven years ago, Sam left on a job for the guild and just never returned. Not because she was injured, or failed, or didn’t want to. But because she simply got caught up in the moment. Along the course of her job, she met a young, well at least seemingly young Demonessnamed Zephyr. The Demon and Sam would hit it off, both seeming to mirror each other’s personalities quite well, if Sam was a lot more sadistic than she actually was. After some time of talking, the two hooked up, and Zephyr bestowed Sam the Gift of Air Devil Slayer Magic, which is her trademark to this day. She’s used it to improve and become even stronger. Six months ago, Zephyr told Sam that she would catch up, and for Sam to keep traveling without her. Sam obliged, and did so. Quite recently, Sam ran into a terrible man named Platinum Nitro, who was trying to kill a young girl. After rescuing her, and returning both her and the bounty to Magnolia, Sam has finally decided to return to Fairy Tail, her home away from home. Personal Plots After 7 seven years of being gone, Sammantha returns to the guild, once she had defeated the contract Platinum Nitro. He had kidnapped a young girl, whom she rescued and returned to Magnolia. Jobs'' Bounty! Platinum Nitro The Beginning: The Perfect Genius and The Laboratory Halted? Reaver! The Lonesome Athletic Geezer